A Lifetime of Lost Love Gained
by NesFX
Summary: Naruto doesn't like how he left things with Gaara their last visit, so he returns, along with his wife, to fix it. A Naruto x Hinata x Gaara oneshot smut. Threesome warning.


The Sand Village was always an intriguing place. The unique architecture they used to adapt to the harsh desert winds always captivated Hinata. Each time she visited the mysterious Village, she grew more and more fond of the way they did things. The village seemed to work in unison when the dust storms came and the villagers seemed so used to the sandy winds and having sand coat their scalps.

Naruto, as usual, was brimming with excitement to see his old friend and fellow Kage. Though it was hard to not grin wide, Naruto managed in order to keep sand out of his mouth. Once they reached the Kazekage's mansion, Naruto let the full excitement take over and the grin consumed his face.

"Lord Kazekage is waiting for you in the dinner hall," one of the Sand Jounin said and motioned with his hand down the hall.

Naruto, having been to Suna many times to meet with Gaara, already knew the way and led his wife down the halls and into the dining room where Gaara sat with his elder brother, their dishes already emptied and pushed to the side.

"I see the party started without us," Naruto joked as he approached the table.

"Ah, Naruto," Gaara said kindly and smiled at his friend and saviour.

"You're late and we were hungry," Kankuro said simply and shrugged.

"We do apologize for that," Hinata said sweetly and elbowed Naruto's side. "This goofball ended up taking us the 'long' way."

"The scenic route," Naruto corrected.

"It's the same view everywhere you go," Kankuro said and smirked.

Naruto scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Alright, alright," he mumbled. "The desert is different looking every time I come so it isn't like there is a set path."

"Right," Kankuro snickered. "Unless you know the desert like Suna knows it."

"Or if you would have just listened to Chiro who knew his way," Hinata added under her breath.

"The important part is that you made it," Gaara interrupted and patted the table next to right. "Please, sit and eat. You both must be hungry."

"I'm starved!" Naruto chimed and sat.

When Hinata sat, Naruto was already digging into the food that had been placed moments before they entered the room. Hinata quietly reached for her chopsticks while Naruto dug into his bowl of Red Bean soup, one of his favourites.

"It's so delicious," Naruto moaned with pleasure and slurped up the rest of the broth.

"His stomach knows no depth," Hinata said to Gaara after taking a bite.

Gaara smiled softly. "Good thing I asked the chef to make an extra batch."

"You know me too well," Naruto stated and dug into the second bowl that was placed down in front of him.

"You'd think the man never ate," Kankuro mumbled and compared Naruto's second bowl to Hinata's half eaten one.

"I bet you never have leftovers," Kankuro said to Hinata and smirked.

Hinata giggled and nodded. "Hardly ever. In fact, I know Naruto is sick when I end up with leftovers – basically."

"Is that a bad thing?" Naruto mumbled.

"It doesn't show on your body, at least," Gaara said and took a sip of the water from the glass in his hand.

Kankuro and Hinata paused to look at Gaara who was oblivious to their curious expression but Naruto was grinning as he poked his hard stomach contently.

"I work hard to keep this," Naruto stated. "Thus why I eat so much."

"Or you just have a big appetite," Kankuro murmured and rolled his eyes.

"Definitely a big appetite," Hinata agreed and giggled. "But it never shows anywhere no matter how much he eats."

"You are lucky," Gaara inputted and smiled.

"Yeah," Naruto said and turned back to his food. "I guess I am."

Naruto's eyes compared his own second bowl to Hinata's first. He knew he was a big eater but he never stopped to think about how much it would affect his body. For others, the amount Naruto ate would add fat to them but for Naruto, the amount he ate seemed to have no effect.

After dinner was finished, Naruto and Hinata were led to their bedroom where they unpacked their bags and showered to rinse their heads of the loose sand specks. Gaara was awaiting the two by the fireplace, comfortably seated on one side of a loveseat. Hinata claimed the chair next to Gaara with her knee's drawn to her chest while Naruto took his seat next to Gaara on the loveseat.

"Now that we are alone," Gaara stated and turned his eyes from the fire to Naruto. "What is it that you wanted to discuss?"

A smirk played with the edge of Naruto's lips and he met Gaara's look with determination. The red head, suddenly awkward under Naruto's gaze, turned his eyes back to the fire where he watched it blaze. He had thought he could do this – play their meeting off innocently like he didn't notice Naruto's insinuating looks but it was all a lie. Gaara knew why Naruto was here, although his wife who accompanied him was a sort of surprise. At the same time, Gaara welcomed her presence as a means of distraction.

"I wanted to talk about how we left things last time," Naruto replied and frowned slightly. "I had to leave so suddenly."

Gaara shook his head and briefly glanced at Hinata whose calm demeanor made her presence less threatening – almost as if she was prepared for what was to come and as if she had known all along. Gaara could feel the heat rising to his face but he refused the feeling satisfaction of taking over.

"I apologize for how I acted. My head was foggy," Gaara stated and he struggled to keep his jaw from clenching.

Naruto shook his head. "You weren't "foggy", Gaara. You were in need," Naruto corrected.

"I am in need of nothing," Gaara lied and his eyes betrayed him to lower to his lap where he watched his fingers scratch one another in awkwardness.

Naruto rolled his eyes and adjusted himself to better face Gaara, and in doing so, moved closer to the rigid man. Naruto could hear the deepening of Gaara's breath as he leaned in slightly closer, and that is when Gaara stood to his feet.

"I think it might be best if we call it a night," Gaara said quietly and moved to the side of the fireplace, leaning against it for support from the light-headedness taking over his body.

When Naruto stood to follow, Hinata was already beside Naruto and holding him back gently by his arm. They shared a look and Naruto willingly stayed back to allow Hinata the reigns. When she approached the redhead, Hinata gently reached up to brush Gaara's hair back behind his ear. His eyes seemed intent on the design-work on the fireplace frame, so Hinata brushed her fingers back into his hair and scratched his scalp gently with her fingernails.

Gaara's eyes seem to flutter momentarily and he slowly turned his eyes – not to Hinata – but to Naruto who returned his worried gaze with a gentle one. Hinata reached up to place a kiss on Gaara's forehead. "You can trust us," she whispered.

Gaara swallowed, and while his eyes searched Hinata's for answers, a strong hand took his jaw and turned his face. Determined lips met his and Gaara stared wide-eyed at the blonde who peered back at him through half-lidded eyes.

Gaara's body seemed to have frozen, and only Naruto's guiding hands were able to turn Gaara to push him back against the wall next to the fireplace. With Gaara's unresponding lips, Naruto instead moved his mouth to suck and nip the fair skin at his neck.

They couldn't even remember how the conversation got to where it did their previous visit. It was as if one sentence awakened the passion in the two and to Naruto's surprise, Gaara had made the advance first; he had leaned forward quickly, but his mouth stopped merely a hair's breadth away from Naruto's and their breath mingled for a few seconds. The taste and scent that was uniquely Gaara's filled Naruto's mouth and nostrils and when the initial shock wore off, Naruto closed the difference with sudden desire.

Naruto had lost himself in the kiss and the attractiveness of Gaara's inexperience but it was as if reason kicked in and Gaara withdrew himself quickly from Naruto's heated body. It had been perfect timing to welcome the Jounin who had come to retrieve Naruto, but he was upset to leave Gaara in such confused – and extremely alluring – state.

Wherever these feelings had come from, Naruto had already admitted to himself that they were nothing new. Each time he laid eyes on his friend of old, his focus would go to those delicious looking lips of his. Each time he looked over every inch of Gaara's body whilst he wasn't looking, he wondered whether Gaara did the same thing to him. These feelings were never new, but how strong they had become when Gaara's breath hit the back of his throat and all he wanted was to feel and discover every inch of him.

When Gaara's breath came out in a strained moan, Naruto's body instantly reacted. The prickle along his skin made him shiver and Naruto could feel his appendage below beginning to grow stiff inside his pants. Gaara's breath was audible and when Naruto replaced his lips over Gaara's, that same passion from their last kiss returned. Gaara was still inexperienced, however, and Naruto struggled against himself to not dominate – an easy task for when he was kissing Hinata.

Gaara's hands pulled at Naruto's light cotton pajama's and after Naruto pulled back to pull his shirt off his body, their eyes met in mutual desire. Gaara was breathing heavy as his dark rimmed eyes wandered the blonde's muscular chest and then movement drew his eyes aside to the right where Hinata began collecting the few blankets draped off the back of the loveseat.

"H-Hinata," Gaara breathed and flashed a look of worry at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and closed the distance between them once again. The neck of his undershirt Naruto had pulled aside and Naruto licked up his neck to his ear where he whispered sweetly, "She has a little thing for you herself."

Gaara's eyes widened and he looked back at Hinata who skillfully layered the floor – the reason behind it escaped him. He had no time to think about it as Naruto licked up the side of his neck again and took his earlobe into his mouth.

The sensation that followed made Gaara's knee's shake and that frustrating feeling at his groin followed quickly. The feeling was overwhelming and despite him not wanting Naruto to stop, Gaara forced himself out from under Naruto's impeding touches and backed away from the blonde, breathing heavily as if to breathe back in the reason that had left him the moment Naruto had begun kissing him.

Naruto's cheeks were flushed with the drunkenness of desire and his chest heaved with his own deep breaths. The bulge in Naruto's pants caused Gaara to pause, along with his heart but the beat came back like a thump to the chest and Gaara groaned at the carnal lust that he had fought back all those years of past. He remembered the first time thinking of Naruto caused his body to react in such a sexually demanding manner and he had given into its intense sensations but ever since that incident, their following encounters left Gaara with more and more pent-up desire; that is up until their last visit where he accidently acted on those desires.

Naruto's body, glistening in the flicker of the fire, looked oh so alluring to Gaara and he wanted so badly to see beyond the fabric that covered his lower half – but Naruto was only a friend, a fellow Kage, and he was married.

As Gaara took a step back from the approaching blonde, he stepped back into Hinata's soft, delicate arms. With a gasp, Gaara turned quickly to look at that dark blue haired female with her white eyes looking back at him.

"I-I don't think this—"

Hinata stopped Gaara by placing her finger gently to his lips. Her soothing expression calmed Gaara slightly and he felt her finger as it ran down his chin, down his neck and came to rest on his chest.

"Trust us," she whispered gently, her smiling reflecting her serenity. "We only want your happiness."

Naruto was up against Gaara's back, his hands moving up Gaara's shirt to feel his chest and all of its curves. His fingertips grazed over Gaara's ribs and tickled his flesh. Naruto's mouth was on his neck once again, and Hinata's words repeated in his head. _We only want your happiness._

It was those words that started winning the war of the decision to stay or leave. The sensations were becoming overbearing and Gaara thought he was losing his mind. Though he loved it – more than he cared to admit – he hated the loss of control; his body was out of control, his mind was out of control, and _his friend_ was even out of control.

He was so focused on Naruto lifting off his shirt that he hadn't noticed Hinata pulling his pants down. By the time he did realize, his pants were at his ankles, his briefs were showing, and Hinata was reaching out towards his bulging underwear.

"Give into the feeling," Naruto breathed next to his ear and took his earlobe into his ear.

Gaara's eyes fluttered shut at both contact points and a strained moan left his lips. The soft rubbing of his penis through the fabric was incredible and the way Naruto worked his earlobe was bringing him to his edge already.

"Naruto," Hinata's voice drew Naruto's attention and he moaned in reply. "Maybe we're overwhelming him."

The tone of her voice caused him to look over Gaara's shoulder and into the wet mess in his briefs. A devious smirk crossed Naruto's features and he turned Gaara's flushed face to his to kiss him passionately. He guided Gaara to the blanketed floor Hinata had created and pulled the soiled briefs off Gaara to throw them aside.

Through partly closed eyes, Gaara watched as Naruto leaned down and began to lick up the mess that clung to his skin. The feeling was pure ecstasy and Gaara could feel himself hardening once again as Naruto licked up the length of his penis. Naruto didn't miss any mess and once finished, he took Gaara fully into his mouth.

Gaara stared fascinated at Naruto until a finger delicately turned his face up to meet Hinata's gaze. Her cheeks were coloured red and something about her expression was alien to him; her lips seemed fuller and that look in her eyes drew him in. Her face was leaning closer to his and her puckered lips met his parted ones. Her kiss was much more tender than Naruto's, but he struggled to kiss back as Naruto's mouth was on his most sensitive body part.

Gaara lay beneath the two, completely lost in this new feeling of pleasure. It was so foreign to him – something that he was unable to control. Part of him wanted to run, but he had trusted Naruto since he saved him from himself back during the Chuunin exams. Even more so, Naruto had come after him when the Akatsuki had captured him and if it hadn't been for Naruto, he quite literally wouldn't be alive today. Everything Naruto did for him indicated that he would never hurt or do anything he didn't want. Besides, this was pleasure he was feeling, and it was amazing.

Gaara's breath came out shakily as both Hinata and Naruto pulled away. He watched as they shared a quick look and then Naruto began pushing his legs up until his knees were near to his chest. Naruto descended and buried his face between Gaara's legs to lick between his butt cheek's, letting his saliva lubricate him well. Hinata was reassuring Gaara by stroking his penis and kissing his chest and nipples.

"N-Naruto," Gaara breathed and rested his forearm over his eyes, embarrassed at what the blonde was doing.

After a few more licks and kisses, Naruto pulled back. He spat onto his hand and stroked himself to lubricate his throbbing and wanting erection before moving to Gaara's back entrance. When the tip poked the glistening rim, Gaara pushed Hinata back and sat up, staring wide-eyed at Naruto.

"I want you," Naruto whispered and held his cheek gently.

"I want you too," Gaara repeated hesitantly, his breath uneven and deep.

"I promise I will be gentle," Naruto whispered and closed the distance to his mouth, kissing him tenderly.

When Gaara pulled back, with a hesitant nod, he told Naruto to continue. Naruto guided him onto his knee's where he re-lubricated Gaara and himself and brought the tip of his erection back to Gaara's entrance. Carefully, and very gently, Naruto entered into Gaara's backside.

Naruto remembered the first time he and Hinata had tried anal, and though it took a little time for her to get used to it, she absolutely loved it. He had come to know how to enter her so that each time it didn't cause her any discomfort and he used that knowledge on his new lover. He moved ever so carefully, letting Gaara get use to his size and the feeling. Gaara's body was shaking slightly and after Naruto pushed in for the tenth time, Gaara let out a loud moan and collapsed to his elbows. His breath was coming out heavy and those nasally moans made Naruto want Gaara even more. He began to move quicker within the red-head, trying to keep an ear out in case the moans changed to indicate discomfort.

Naruto rested his hands on Gaara's waist as he thrust his hips and he leaned down to place kisses along his back. When he saw movement out the corner of his eyes, he turned his face to see Hinata, now fully naked, leaning back against the couch as she pleasured herself. Her eyes watched them dreamily as she plunged two fingers into her entrance and massaged her breast with her free hand.

Naruto smirked and around to turn Gaara's face to the view. Gaara gasped and Naruto moved his hand down below Gaara to grasp his erection to stroke it.

"This is what we both do to her," Naruto whispered huskily into Gaara's ear and then he kissed his shoulder blade.

Gaara watched as Hinata removed her fingers from the wet hole and began to rub the place just above it. Her lips parted, and her tongue showed itself to lick along her drying lips.

"Should we invite her over?" Naruto asked.

Gaara swallowed. He didn't quite know how she would fit in with the two of them, but he could hardly think, so he nodded instead. When Naruto withdrew from his body, Gaara used the moment to catch his breath. His body felt unreal and he leaned back onto his ankles, waiting for what was next.

Hinata moved from her place leaning against the couch and fronted Gaara to lay in front of him, her legs moving to either side of him. Her face was characteristically red and she squeezed her breasts with her hands. Her chest rose greatly and fell again and Naruto guided Gaara's hand along her torso and up to replace one of her hands. Her flesh was much softer than Gaara was used to touching, and when he squeezed it, the flesh gave in and dimpled at his fingertips. Her nipple was larger than his own and it was pointed more. Her body was vastly different from the strong features of Naruto.

Hinata reached her hand down between them and when her delicate fingers grasped his erection, Gaara looked to her eyes which reflected a confidence in her that went against her usual timid nature.

"Gaara, I want you inside me," she breathed. She was gently tugging at him to move closer to her entrance.

Naruto guided Gaara with loving touches to position him in front of Hinata's entrance and when Naruto told him to, he pushed his hips against Hinata's. The slick, warm feeling surprised Gaara and he nearly fell on top of Hinata. He stopped himself with his hands on either side of her and when Naruto told him to move his hips, Gaara obeyed. He never dreamed of anything that could feel this way.

Greedy and not being able to just sit and watch as his friend did his wife, Naruto moved closer and pushed himself back into Gaara's backside. Gaara and Hinata's moan mingled together and with each thrust from Naruto, Gaara was thrust further into Hinata.

Their moans chorused through the air, and the flicker of the fireplace light danced on their skin. Gaara's body shook with absolute pleasure and Hinata brought his face down to kiss him lovingly like she did Naruto. Gaara could feel himself being pushed over an edge of some blissful abyss and like a sneeze, Gaara stiffened and released a loud, animalistic moan. His penis twitched in such a way that his whole body twitched with it and he placed his forehead down to Hinata's chest as he panted heavily.

Not wanting to push Gaara any further, Naruto exited him and allowed him to roll onto the floor beside Hinata. His chest heaved due to the exertion and after a kiss to his cheek, Naruto moved to Hinata in order to finish them both off. Gaara watched out the corner of his eye as Naruto took Hinata from behind and slammed into her with such vigor. Hinata was nearly wailing and Naruto pulled her up against his body as he kissed her neck and fondled her breasts.

Their moans entwined together when at last they both reached their peak and Naruto held her tightly while his body twitched in the release. His seed mixed with Gaara's leftover seed and when he pulled out of his wife, the white substance dripped down her thigh. Hinata was breathing heavily and when Naruto's arms loosened from her body, she fell to her hands and leaned her forehead to the ground.

"That was one hundred times better than I thought it would be," Naruto stated and leaned down to kiss Hinata's back.

"Thank you," Gaara's voice drew both Hinata and Naruto's attention.

With a smirk, Naruto crawled closer to Gaara and leaned in to kiss his lips gently. "We can do it again tomorrow if you would like."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly and he looked past Naruto to the flushed Hinata who licked her lips longingly.

"I would love for you to take me again," she breathed and move closer as well.

Both of their strength seemed to have returned and Gaara still laid tired and drained. He could only imagine how many times the two of them participated in such an activity in order for their strength to return so quickly. He nodded weakly and the couple smiled.

The fire continued to burn and Hinata snuggled into Gaara with Naruto moving in behind her. Their bodies were warm to Gaara and everything about them made Gaara feel protected and safe – and loved. It was those two that Gaara could always rely on and trust no matter what it was.


End file.
